High School and powers
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Jinx and Kid-flash are in high school. This is how they got their powers and fell in love. Before lightspeed. JxKf duh. The first few chapters are all fluff. Adventure is on the way though.
1. Chapter 1

**_Wally West's POV_**

_"I wish I could run and get her a rose" _I thought while gazing at the goth girl infront of me. I inhaled deaply expecting a musky smell.  
I have no idea why, but what I got was a whiff of lime and strawberries from her bubble-gum colored hair. My mind was intoxicated by the sweet smell.

**-RING-RING-RING- **

**-RING-RING-RING- **

Next period was canceled because of a stupid assembly. I was one of the last kids to sit down so I got stuck next to the weird- the one who always wears his sunglasses and never talks.

As the pricipalwas droning on, and kids where texting each other, and whatever, I was thinking about how to sneak a rose into her locker.  
I am not stocking her, it just so happens that her locker is right besides mine. I'm not complaining, though. I hardly acknowledged that someone sat down on my other side.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"I have no idea, i wasn't paying attention." I whispered back honestly. The usual smile spread across my face. I turned to see her as she was setting down her back-pack.  
Pink, bubble-gum hair. _"It's her, and she's talking to me!" _I was now in freak out mode. It disappeared when she talked to me.

"What's your name?" She asked as she was focusing on me. It looked like she was counting my multitude of freckles, as this was happening my face was turning redder and redder.

**_Jamie J.'s POV_**

"West, Wally West. How may I be of service?" I thought the impression was cute. I Lear out a, never before heard, giggle. His smile went from cute to cute and triumphant.  
Wally's eyes where so blue and his hair so red, that it was like fire and water framing his handsome face.

"Jamie J. and I will think about it, Wally." I joked back. "Maybe I'll need your help one day." I pulled out my sketch book, causing him to tilt his head in a curios way.

"What are you drawing?" Wally asked.

"If you want to live you will never find out." I glared at him. He turned and pretended to pay attention to the Principal again.

The drawing turned out to be very odd for me- I usually draw unicorns. This time it was Wally laughing his head off and besides that one was him as a  
speedy super hero wearing spandex. I pictured the costume in red and yellow. Odd right? I let out a deep sigh of wonder.

"What was the sigh about?" He snapped his head in my direction again.

"What did I say before?" I asked warningly.

"That if I found out you will kill me." He answered "Can I please see it?"

"No!" I growled.

"Why not?" as he proceeded to give me a puppy-dog face. I was melting, but didn't give up.

"Just because." I answered. He whimpered like a lost puppy and gave up. Hopefully for good. I placed my sketch book in my back-pack and took a nap, leaning back in my chair.

**Please review. Anything accepted. PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I'mfinally updating! Enjoy! :D  
****PS; I do not own any thing but the plot and Jamie's name. (Seriously does any one know Jinx's real name?)**

_**Wally West's POV**_

While I was pouting over not seeing the drawing my ears picked up soft snoring.  
It was really cute.  
Smiling i looked down at her serene peaceful featurs.

Suddenly she jerked, in a sorta jumpy way, and was now leaning on my arm.  
Instinctively I pulled Jamie closer. Her breath sharpend as her muscles tensed,  
but slowly relaxed in her nightmare. Jamie, now holding onto my arm like a life  
line, went back into a peaceful slumber again. I sighed in relief, not realizing I was  
holding my breath.

**_Jamie J's POV (Dream)_**

_'It's so dark.' I spun around as the echo surrounded me. 'How can any thing be this dark?' _

_Spinning around again I noticed a single mirror. I noticed my reflection along with a dark shadow.  
Darker then the black air around me. I jumped to face the figure and suddenly a calm warmth surrounded me. _

_Every thing faded to a room full of mirrors and rose petales. Soft music was playing in  
the background. Though, I was focused on the reflection... Wally West was standing there  
hand out waiting for a dance. He was using his other hand to produce a red rose from who  
knows where. I was blushing like mad and he was grinning like an idiot, a cute idiot, but still an idiot._

_**(Reality)**_

"Jamie, Jamie wake up." Wally was whispering. I opened one eye cautiously to find him close enough to practically taste his  
minty breath. I jumped back in a cat-like manner.

"Where to know? Schools over." I asked hopeing we could hang out for a while longer. _'Wonder why I never talked to him before?'_

"I don't know. What where you dreaming about?" He looked at me concerned. _'He must have thought I was having a nightmare. Well he's only half right.'_

"Wally West, that is none of your business." I stopped walking when we where at the front doors of the school. I was waiting for my I have a 90% chance won't come and If it does It won't be until around midnight.

**Please review. I don't care wht you have to say. though, can you please make it at least 2 sentences? Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update. Don't hate me. **

_**Wally West's POV**_

"What are you waiting for?" I blurted out. She gave me this look that clearly stated 'you are so stupid'.

"Some one to drive pick me up."

"How long does that usually take?" I really have no idea why I really want to know that.

"Some one in my family. If they remeamber." She looked sad at the thought.

"I'll give you a ride." I grinned. She just looked at me, i could tell that she was diciding on whether or not to accept my offer.

"Really?" She stared, dareing me to take back my offer.

"Anywhere you want to go." I presaided, using my hands animantly.

"Anywhere?" Why does she not trust me? I started nodding like an idiot and making a total goof of my self. "I'm driving."

"That is so not happening." The smile fell off my face.

**Sorry, I've been super busy and super happy and... well sorry. Please review I love them so much. please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lack of updates. There really is no excuse.  
Any way… enjoy.**

"Why not?" Jamie glared at the now serious red head.

"I only drive my car; it was a gift from a friend, ok? I will still take you wherever you need to go." Wally sighed, knowing that the feisty girl he fell for would do this eventually.

Jamie gave this some thought before acknowledging him. She nodded before sending a text to her parents. Who, to be honest, are completely crazy.

"Fine, but you swear on your life that you won't tell anyone about the place you're taking me to?" She pointed her index finger at her new friend.

"I don't even know where we are going, so, I promise not to tell." He raised three fingers in the classic Boy Scout honor fashion.

Thus, Wally led the way to his car, a Viper GTSR. Unknown to the red head, Jamie already knew the car and the model, but she let him talk about it anyway. Mostly so he could be manly for a minute.

"Cool, now get in and drive." She ordered after ten grueling minutes of car talk.

"Sure thing, but, first and foremost." Wally walked over to the passenger side door and opened it for her. Jamie flushed slightly and his actions.

Approximately fifteen minutes later they arrived at a small clearing.

"Jamie, where are we?" Wally asked hesitantly as they exited the sports vehicle.

"Not there, yet, come on tough guy." She smiled at him and walked to a cleverly hidden path off to the right of where they parked.

*Three hours later*

"Are we there yet?" Wally asked for the umpteenth time for the past hour. He was soaked in sweat and was surprised that Jamie was still a ball of energy.

Jamie was running circles around him while jumping over roots and random other things.

"Almost there slow poke." She laughed.

A few moments later they entered another clearing. Wally looked around, forgetting his exhaustion. There where wild flowers growing everywhere and a single sycamore tree growing in the center of it all. A cliff side stood off to his left, providing shade to the pond, glittering under the bright sun.

"This is amazing." Wally yelled, not caring that it broke the silence.

WALLY POV

Jamie looked at me, a smile on her delicate face. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cliff face. When we got there I saw a small cave entrance.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She then crawled into the cave. I was nervous, I get claustrophobic. Jamie poked her head out. "You coming?"

"I don't think so." I rubbed the back of my neck.

Jamie crawled out of the cave and glared at me. "Why not, you scared or something?"

I looked away, "Igtclastopho…"

"What did you say?" She gave me an incredulous expression, clearly not understanding my mumbling.

"I get claustrophobic." I said, much slower this time.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Jamie got an evil gleam in her cat like eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I started backing up.

"Trust me." Her small hand out stretched and an unsure smile grazing her features.

I looked at her carefully before nodding my head and took hold of her hand.

"Close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice." She instructed. I did what I was told.

We crawled into the cave and after a minute or so we got to an opening where we can stand up without any trouble.

"What now, Jamie?" I inquired once we stood up.

"Open your eyes, but focus on me."

I slowly opened my eyes and realized that my claustrophobia was no longer an issue. Jamie brought me to a place out of _journey to the center of the earth. _There where humongous trees and plants and it was all too fantastic.

"Wow, bring every guy you meet here?" I joked.

"No, you're the only one I have ever brought to this place." She snickered.

"Really?" My eyes widened at the thought of not sharing this with anyone.

"Yes, really, I'm not sure why exactly, but I trust you. Now, you see why I made you promise to keep this a secret?" She started walking, though never letting go of my hand.

"Cool, I trust you too." I smiled at her, squeezing her hand at the same time.

We walked for another fifteen minutes before coming across an extremely breathtaking tree house. It was high up in a canopy of trees. Similar to the tree house that Jet had in _Avatar the last air bender_, though much smaller. Same way to get up too.

"It's getting late." I noted, noticing the descent of the sun on the horizon.

"I wasn't planning on walking three and a half hours out here just to walk back." She crossed her arms.

"Alrighty than, where am I going to sleep?" I asked, getting a tad upset that she didn't mention this sooner.

"In here, my room is across the bridge." And with that she left me standing there like a fool. The only thing in this room was a hammock and a red and yellow teddy bear.

Within the next three minutes I was laying in the hammock shirtless, staring at the stuffed bear.

"Wally?" Jamie walked in. "That's my bear and why are you shirtless?"

...

**Thank you all for staying with me. **

**Reviews are loved and flames are welcome (not that I really want any)**

**VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
